


peace

by ignitesthestars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Cassian spares a moment to think of the life he and Jyn might have had.





	

There is a moment, as the turbolift doors hiss shut, where Cassian looks at Jyn and sees a life.

Not marriage and children and whatever domesticity is supposed to look like in a galaxy as dark as this one, but…something. Quiet moments over a cup of caf, hands brushing together, her forehead pressed to his. The sound of her breathing in the morning, a rustle of bedsheets. The swift pumping of adrenaline and terror-bitten grins shared between them heading into the next mission, because even in this moment, life without war is incomprehensible.

She looks back at him, and there’s a hint of wryness behind the exhaustion written into the lines of her face that speaks more than words ever could. They exchange that life of emotion in a bare few seconds, and then let this one swallow it all up. Her fire is still there, but in embers. A comforting warmth, now that the need for a blaze has passed beyond them. His fingers ache to hold her like the rest of him just aches, but the state of him means that she’s doing more of the holding.

He can live with that. For the next few heartbeats, at least.

The turbolift rushes towards the ground, slows, shudders to a stop. The muted sounds of battle roar back to prominence as the doors grate open again, but he focusses on Jyn, on the huff of her breathing, on the awkward three-legged shuffle the two of them make towards the beach.

That moment and that life stay in the turbolift. Cassian lives out the last few breaths of this one in her arms, and thinks of how strange and wonderful and awful it is to have finally found peace.


End file.
